The Bloody Mistake
The sun had just begun to rise welcome the first day of winter when two people ran out of the forest and into a large grassy field lightly coated in snow. The first person was a seemingly ordinary civilian girl who was wearing ordinary civilian clothes. She was out of breath and clearly scared for her life. The look on her face was like that of a prey who knew her days were almost end numbered. She kept on looking and praying to any god who would listen how she would do anything to make the person tailing her give up. The gods obviously didn't listen because a minute later the person who was chasing her, a Vampyre by the name of Cora Springfield, ran out the forest as well. Cora could have easily caught up to and caught her soon-to-be-breakfast any time she wanted. The person she was chasing was fast, but her speed was nothing compared to her own. The only reason why her prey was still alive is because she wanted to get more blood flowing in the girl's veins. She has had a very busy weak and this would be her first meal in along time where she would be able to enjoy in peace and that is why she wanted to drink as much blood as possible. ”I guess I should wrap this up. It is pretty cruel to give her false hope for this long even if she deserves it," Cora said to herself. In that moment Cora vanished and moments later reappeared in front of girl as if she had teleported. The girl stopped running and attempted to run in the opposite direction, but when Cora yelled "Stop." the civilian girl froze in place. Unable to move a muscle because of the hypnotic state Cora's mesmerizing presence just put her under. The civilian felt a sharp pain in her neck when Cora bit into her then felt some drops of blood trickling down her neck. The taste of the girl’s blood was horrible and it made Cora’s face contort in disgust. On any other day Cora would have left then and there and let the vampire venom that was pouring into the girl’s bloodstream slowly and painfully kill her. She was tempted to to do just that at first, but she was so hungry that that she decided to tolerate it. Cora soon began to imagined that the her prey was a women in her twenties instead of their thirties. It helped improve the taste, but not by much. Cora certainly took her time and feasted on her blood for 15 minutes. When the venom began to take effect and cause her prey to scream out in agony she ignored it and just let her continue screaming. At the fifteen minute mark her prey died from blood lost and her body fell lifeless to the ground. “Well, that was more effort than it was worth. If I had known you were going to taste like that I wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble to lure you out of Oak Town and chase you all night to get you here,” Cora said more to herself than to the corpse. She shrugged indifferently and began to walk away while growing more powerful by the second because of the the meal. Not even nothing to deal with the body. Not too far away a man with light grey clothing that consisted of a T-shirt and shorts and has light grey hair walked his way down a long pathway leaving Oak Town behind with his feat stomping to the snowy coated ground while he is clearly not dressed for the winter occasion. He was carrying a sack around his back while holding onto the strings that are attached to it. He eventually reached a large grassy meadow covered in white snow. Once he reached it he heard a loud and petrified scream that grabbed his attention and looked over to see what it was. There he saw two girls in the middle of the meadow. The man squinted his eyes to get a closer look, that's when he noticed one of them was chomping into the body of a now dead corpse. The man squinted his eyes and continued walking, never taking his eyes off the girl. When Cora was walking away she felt someone's eyes upon her and stopped walking. A cold wind blew through the area from the direction of the rising sun. It kicked up some snow and blew through her cloak. Her cloak didn't budge in the slightest as one would except because of how much it weighed. The rising sun was just beginning to blank the area in brilliant crimson glow when she sniffed the air for a brief second smelled the scent of a human, which confirmed the feeling. This made her nervous because although she had no problems with drinking blood straight from a human her social awkwardness and how she is withdrawn often led her to feel nervous when someone watched her drink blood straight from a human. Cora began fiddling with her fingers and shuffling her feet in the snow as she stood still in an act of nervousness. After a few seconds, she turned around asked the man in a quite voice, "Is there something you need?" There was a tone of innocence in her voice because of how Cora had decided to act stupid and pretend what she did never happen just in case the man didn't see what happened in the first place. Within the gust of wind and snow was a dark figure, he wasn't walking towards her nor did he land from the sky or by running, he just some how appeared there in the thickness of the kicked up snow blowing through the wind. Once the wind stopped the man who witnessed her was seen standing in front of her. One arm reaching towards his shoulder to carry his bag and the other on his waist. The mysterious man didn't move nor did he say anything except just standing there glancing over at the young girl. Despite what the man thought, Cora could see him move at the high speeds that he did. She saw him as clear as day. There is almost nothing that is too fast for Cora's eyes to track. When the man was right next to her she showed no hint of surprise, but instead just gave him a questioning look. The moment he did get close her mesmerizing presence would begin to take effect on the human. It affects all humans to some degree, but how much it does will depend on the person's willpower. The weaker his willpower is the more captivating or alluring Cora will be to him and if it is overwhelming Cora could trap him in a hypnotic state where he will obey her every word. Her body posture remained unchanged it was still just as relaxed as it was before. The only thing that changed her arms by her sides that looked a little bit more lose and relaxed. "Is there something you need," she repeated, keeping up the innocent facade. In the back of her mind her huntress instincts were beginning to tell her that the man's silence and body posture was starting to become odd and suspicious. The man continued standing still in silence for a bit longer feeling the effect of her mesmerizing presence but not enough for it to have any drastic effects on him. Staring directly at the young girl. He then began to walk forward. "Your the one responsible for killing that women aren't you." The man said as he walked forward with a faint angry tone being heard from the sound of his voice. "Yes, I did kill her," Cora said simply. Cora remained in her relaxed posture even though she could hear the anger in the man's voice and smell his anger. She casually placed on foot behind her like she was trying to walk away. Her instincts were at this point practically screaming at her to keep her guard up and that a fight was coming. It wasn't actually screaming, but sending a coursing an un-ignorable sensation throughout her body. The sensation was cold and ominous like if you were to combine the sensation one feels before a storm with a cold hand placed on one's neck, except in this case it was stronger and the sensation was felt throughout her entire body. This was her pseudo-danger sense at work. However, despite its insistence Cora seemed to ignore what her danger sense was telling her. She maintained an innocent expression, but now it had a hint of thoughtfulness. "I am a vampire. I need to feed. Surely you can relate," Cora said in her normal quiet and awkward tone of voice. The man stood there silently for a moment. His head titled down a bit for his face to be covered in shadow by his hair. "I despise your kind. Every last one of you." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He titled his head up again revealing a glare. He then raised his right arm pointing his sword towards her. "You'll pay for what you've done." He said in an angry tone. After he said that he bent his knees a bit and shot off the ground leaping towards her with incredible speed. With the sudden leap he used it to hold his arm back and then we he got close swung it at her with incredible force in an attempt to slash her. When Cora saw the attack her body reacted on its own. Her hand shot up and twisted in a violent motion. The speed of the rotation of her hand allowed her hands to act like the blades of a fan to kick up the air around her to create a brief yet powerful tornado. This tornado would not only block the attack, but it could also throw the attacker's arm back leaving him open for a supersonic kick. In the unlikely event that the man dodged the faster than sound kick he would need to worry about the sonic boom that would come moments later to send him tumbling away and possibly leave him with a few bruises or broken bones.  Just before the attacks could land the man puffed out his chest to make his armor take the full front of the attacks. Just as the attacks landed it managed to knock the man in the air. As he was in the air he flipped over and landed on the ground kneeling down. He stood back up and held out his sword, his brilliant white armor glowing with magical heavenly light and not a single scratch on it and his gauntlets stamped with the emblem of the Ten Wizard Saints. The man who Cora was facing was none other Caine Korag the once greatest wizard known to man.  "Are you sure you want to do this? A vampire does get stronger after drinking blood even if the blood is as disgusting as hers was," Cora asked. She bent her knees, lifted the heel of her front foot in a manner akin to the cat foot stance, and reached for both of the sickles that were strapped to each of her legs. She twirled the sickle in her right hand so that she was holding it in a reversed handed grip. She raised both sickles to shoulder level to enter a basic defensive stance that obviously focused on speed rather than power. She chose this stance out of all others she could choose in order to make it very easy for her to react to an attack and strike at her opponent's joints and pressure points. She had no intention to kill her opponent. "Perhaps wearing him down would be better than trying to kill him," Cora thought. Cora could feel the weight of her primary weapon, the scythe Soul Evans, that was still hidden beneath her cloak. It was as if her scythe was trying to call out to Cora. As if it wanted to Cora to reveal it and use it. Cora ignored the sensation. She knew better than to reveal all her cards at once. Only an idiot would do so. Caine glared at with a calm expression. "Bold talk like that will only get you so far. Vampire or not you will suffer for your sins." He said and held out his sword ready to for the next move. "You and everyone like you." His tone grew serious as he kept talking. He remained in his stance, not moving a muscle waiting to see who'll make the next move. "Who said I was boasting? I was merely stating a fact. I just wanted to make sure you are sure you want to fight me. After all you don't know all the details," Cora said. She tensed her legs and arms as if she were planning to strike. "I see that nothing I say can convince you so I will let my actions speak," she continued. With that, Cora threw one of her sickles at the man at near supersonic speeds. The moment it left her hand she focuses all of her weight to the bottom of her feet and releases the tension in a controlled manner. This allows her to move so quickly that she vanished from sight and appears behind her foe as if she had teleport. If he were to dodge the sickle she would be able to grab the sickle out of the air and follow up with an additional attack a moment later. Caine held out his sword, his eyes covered by his silver hair. "Then we let us have our magic do the talking." He said. Just as he did, the blade of his sword began to glow a bright red color with a stream of steam rising from the surface of the blade. As the sickle grew ever closer, Caine swung his sword around with the heat emitting from the blade ignited into a brilliant white flame that quickly erupted into a massive blaze that followed the swing of his sword forming a circle of white fire that attacked everything around him. The snow that covered the ground melted into steam and the grassy plane that surrounded him all burnt into ashes. The sickle got struck by the flames and was knocked away could have possibly melted it before it could reach him. Cora twirled the remaining sickle between her fingers several times, blowing the snow close to her feet with the wind it kicked up, and stopped once she was holding the sickle in a back handed grip. Upon seeing the flames beyond the settling snow rushing toward her Cora would bend her knees and run toward her opponent. She would run quick enough to create a tailwind around her that not only would serve as a protective barrier to separate Cora from the flames, but could possibly send her opponent flying as Cora ran past him. Cora would also swing the sickle at his knee when she passed in the hopes of handicapping him. Once she swung her sickle towards his knee Caine found a chance and jumped up into the air just high enough to get his feet off the ground and lifted one of his legs up to kick against the blade of the sickle, the blade grinned against the white armor attached to his leg to block it and by putting for force into his leg made it possible to kick the sickle out of her hands with his sword held in front of him ready to counter with a back slash as brilliant white fire ignited onto the blade just before ridding her tail wind to push him back to gain some distance between the two. Cora was no weakling and was able to hold on to the blade, despite the man's attempt. Just before the kick landed she moved her body with the direction of the kick and jumped in that direction allowing Cora to use the force of the kick to send herself rocketing back to create some distance between herself and her foe and avoid the flaming slash at the same time. Cora stayed in the air for a couple of seconds and when she landed she skidded back a couple of feet, which kicked up some snow in the process. Cora reached for her other sickle and quickly threw both sickles at him. Cora would then reach for Soul Evans hiding behind her cloak in that same moment. The weapon felt very comfortable and familiar. The weapon had been with her for a very long time and to Cora it was just as much a part of her as her arm or legs. She pressed a button on her weapon to transform the compact weapon into its rifle form and fired two shots. The two shots rang loudly in Cora's ears and the force of the recoil was enough to create a small dent in the ground and kick up even more snow and yet not even that made Cora move. She didn't even budge. The first shot was aimed at her opponent and the second one was aimed at one of the sickles. When the bullet would collide with the sickle it will cause the sickle to shatter into a lot of small pieces the size of a single grain of sand that would fly every which way. Unless properly dealt with the unique metal pieces would embed themselves into her opponent's body in a million places to create a bloody mess. Caine held out his sword. From the blade of his sword ignited white flames. Caine swung his sword unleashing the brilliant flames into a fire ball to take out the flying fragments flying towards him. Cora paid the flames no mind as she dashed toward her opponent using the Vanish Hunter Skill to close the distance between herself and her opponent near instantaneously as if she had teleported with speed alone. Interesting enough, despite the high speeds she was running the ground she was running on remained largely undisturbed. This can be seen in the snow where her footprints were located were impossibly shallow and the deathly silence that followed as Cora closed the distance between herself and her opponent in a blink of an eye. When Cora came to an immediate stop Cora clenched her fist and sent a punch that was directed at the man's gut and augmented by the momentum she had built up with the burst of speed she had just performed. The high-level of speed and control of the punch would allow Cora to generate a wave of pressure that if it or the fist connected would knock the opponent back and could possibly grievously injure her opponent. In the same moment Cora moved her scythe behind her as if to prepare for a follow-up attack. The force of the blow connected with Caine's holy white armor and managed to send him flying backwards into the near by forest crashing through multiple trees along the way. Finally after moments of flying Caine managed to get stop himself and land on the ground, placing his sword into the ground to keep him up. "Hu hu hu hu hu." He breathed heavily. "As expected." He managed to say and tried to step forward but noticed something with his armor "Uh" The brilliant white armor was cracked and crumbling to pieces from the point of impact. "hmm Shes strong." He thought. His armor glowed bright yellow and requipped off his body replaced with his usual combat suit with a gauntlets, shoulder pads and leg protectors. "Shes too fast for me, if im ever going to beat her im gonna have to slow her down." He thought in his head.